


Get Your Motor Runnin'

by gimmefire



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmefire/pseuds/gimmefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title nicked from Steppenwolf's <i>Born to be Wild</i>. Beta by the most Northernly <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/mackem">mackem</a>. Felipe posed with the new Ducati MotoGP bike at Wrooom 2011. I have a dirty mind.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Get Your Motor Runnin'

**Author's Note:**

> Title nicked from Steppenwolf's _Born to be Wild_. Beta by the most Northernly [mackem](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mackem). Felipe posed with the new Ducati MotoGP bike at Wrooom 2011. I have a dirty mind.

As he grinned, curled his hands around the handlebar grips and threw a few thumbs up gestures for the umpteen cameras pointed his way, Felipe wondered what it would be like to sit astride one of these beasts when it was awake. Legs open wide and body hunched low, leaning precariously into curves and shrinking down as it tore down the straights, how sore and tired he would be as he dismounted when it was all over...

That evening in his room – with a drizzle or two of champagne in him – he pulled his phone from his pocket, mischief on his mind.

_I spread my legs for a lot of people today. sore but for sure its fun! Fx_

When he hit send, he tried to imagine Rob's face on receipt of the message. His imagination didn't have long to cultivate such an amusing expression as his phone buzzed in his hand scarcely a minute later.

_I don't want to know what you get up to there, mate. –Rob_

Felipe sniggered to himself and looked through his Blackberry for a suitable photo from earlier that day. Really, there was only [one he could have chosen](http://25.media.tumblr.com/24415436b95cb93d4d51c36a8512fd02/tumblr_mfocl0QKka1qbfc1zo1_1280.jpg). He sent it along with another message.

_what do you think? it felt nice but a bit big...! Fx_

The frisson of excitement that ran through Felipe on reading Rob's subsequent reply was a deep and pleasant one.

_You spread your legs better for me. P.S. I'm not buying a Ducati just so I can fuck you on it. –Rob xx_


End file.
